


anyone but us

by vagarius



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: Right now, Banri thinks, is when most people would stop.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Settsu Banri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	anyone but us

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't supposed to be the first fic in the tag
> 
> y2+ ages
> 
> and, lastly, don't like don't read. choking isn't for everyone.
> 
> EDIT: LET IT BE KNOWN THAT OUT OF ALL THE TYPOS I COULD'VE MADE, IT WAS THIS ONE: "straight Banri" I HATE IT HERE

When Misumi asked Banri to practice with him, this wasn't quite what Banri expected to happen.

Then again, they _were_ practicing action scenes. Things might go awry, Banri guesses, even if the scenes are between himself and, arguably, the most agile man in Mankai.

For a long moment, they simply blink at each other, Misumi's eyes wide but unsuspecting. He seems unbothered by Banri straddling him, making no move to even move his hands away from where they lay, palm-up, next to his head.

Banri's not sure _why_ he does what he does next – curiosity, maybe, or possibly something even less refined – but before he knows it, he has the side of his knuckle tucked under Misumi's chin, his thumb reaching up to brush Misumi's bottom lip.

Banri presses down, and Misumi's mouth falls open in response, still completely relaxed under Banri's touch.

Right now, Banri thinks, is when most people would stop. They'd snap out of whatever odd bubble they'd created, the air popping with a near-audible crack. But Banri isn't most people, and neither is Misumi. And maybe, just maybe, there's a part of Banri that doesn't want the moment to end just yet.

Banri traces once around the ring of Misumi's lips with his thumb before lifting his hand entirely. Absently, Banri sticks two of his fingers into Misumi's still-open mouth. He traces around Misumi's teeth, then presses down lightly on Misumi's tongue. Misumi remains pliant underneath him, the only reaction being the slight twitch of his fingers.

Misumi chokes as Banri curiously slides his fingers in deeper. To Banri's surprise, Misumi doesn't even try to push him away, even when his eyes start to tear up at the corners.

Banri finally pulls his fingers out and away, and Misumi gasps loudly for air. "You don't have to go along with this, you know," Banri points out.

The thing is, Banri already knows that Misumi knows this. He already knows that Misumi would have pushed him off already if he so desired. Hell, he could probably fling Banri straight across the room if he really wanted to. And yet, he isn't.

Instead, he looks up at Banri, eyes open and trusting, and opens his mouth invitingly.

Banri clicks his tongue, then sticks his fingers back between his lips.

Misumi chokes again, a strange purring sound rumbling from his throat as Banri presses down on the back of his tongue. Banri lets up for a bit, letting Misumi suck on his fingers at his own pace, his tongue swirling eagerly around the digits.

A line of spit clings to Banri's fingers when he pulls away, the line breaking and splattering onto Misumi's chin. Misumi's nose scrunches when it does, but he doesn't make a move to wipe it off, either. Feeling a little merciful, Banri leans forward to wipe it off for him, gathering the spit up with his thumb.

"You're a weird one, Misumi," he says, while his thumb is still on Misumi's chin. Misumi squeaks when Banri sits back up, and Banri idly notes that Misumi's hard. Banri hooks his thumb on the inside of Misumi's cheek. "I kind of like that, though."

Banri tugs lightly on the corner of Misumi's lips, then drags his wet thumb across Misumi's cheek. His hand trails down to Misumi's neck, where he traces random patterns with his fingertips. Misumi blinks up at him with doe-like eyes and starts to shake.

"Hm," Banri hums, then wraps his hand loosely around Misumi's neck.

Misumi's breath hitches, his eyes going wide before Banri even bothers to apply any pressure. Banri wonders if he should, or if he even wants to, but Misumi makes the decision for him, tilting his head back until his neck presses harder against Banri's palm.

Banri doesn't grin, exactly, but something decidedly delighted sprouts in his chest, and he finds himself tightening his grip, fingers pressing into the sides of Misumi's neck.

Misumi moans, his breath speeding up under Banri's fingers. After a few moments, Banri loosens his grip again, but Misumi's breathing never evens.

Banri tightens his grip once more. The way Misumi's eyes start to tear up is oddly satisfying, as are the little mewls he lets out as Banri alternates between tightening and loosening his grip around his throat. At some point, Misumi's hips start grinding upward, but Banri quickly places his free hand on Misumi's thigh, squeezing the appendage warningly. Misumi stops, after that, but his whole body starts to tremble instead, and Banri's gut burns hot.

He squeezes Misumi's throat, increasing the pressure until Misumi can barely even gasp for air. He whines, high-pitched and needy, but Banri's grip doesn't falter. Misumi starts crying in earnest, tears leaving shiny tracks down his cheeks.

With his other hand, he pushes his fingers into Misumi's mouth once more, pressing and gliding them along Misumi's tongue. Misumi gags then shivers as Banri slides his fingers in as far as they can go, spit dribbling from his open mouth and tears leaking from his clenched-shut eyes.

For a few more moments, Banri keeps him like that, choking on his fingers and desperate for air. When he finally does release him, Misumi inhales frantically, then coughs as he gulps in too much air. Tears continue to stream down his face, new tears quickly replacing the old ones he wipes away.

Banri finally swings out of his lap, then idly notes the wet spot on Misumi's practice pants. "You're a weird one," Banri repeats, standing up to stretch.

Misumi coughs again. "So are – " he starts, then swallows harshly. "So are you, Banri."

Banri blinks down at him. He remembers the odd elation he felt, staring down at Misumi's teary eyes and spit-slicked mouth. He shrugs. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for the help, by the way."

"Anytime," Misumi rasps.

Banri doesn't think they're talking about practice, anymore.


End file.
